


Irridescence

by gibbsandtonysbabe



Category: NCIS
Genre: Bubble Bath, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gibbsandtonysbabe/pseuds/gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That moment where you see everything that you have ever wanted is right there in front of you and realize that it is yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irridescence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bubble Bath Challenge of 2014 issued by Amy H for our Fangirls take Chicago weekend". I had a need to take out my closet romantic!
> 
> I own nothing of NCIS...whic really bums me out...so I shall play for a bit and sadly return them.
> 
> Many thanks and hugs as well as a ton of Kudos for Seleya889 (Hinky_Hippo) for her wonderful Beta! I can't thank you enough!

Both stubborn and too pigheaded to voice their feelings, it had taken them a long time to get where they were now. No one was more surprised than Tony when after the latest ‘too close for comfort bullet with Gibbs’ name on it’, that he pulled the man roughly to him, kissing him within an inch of his life.

 

There was no more hiding, denial or veiled looks and strangely that worked for the two of them. They began their relationship, for there was no doubt that that was what this was, after all they had been dancing around one another for over ten years.

 

It didn’t take long for Tony’s things to slowly migrate to Gibbs’, in fact if you had asked him he wouldn’t have known how half of it made it there either, but Gibbs did.. Before you knew it, the house became a home filled with life, laughter and love.

 

Their lives fit together seamlessly like they were meant to from the beginning and, as it had been from the beginning, they were inseparable. They had weathered more storms than most people could imagine even before they were a couple and they managed to stay together...grow stronger.

 

That brings us to today, where earlier they had stood in front of their friends and family and promised to love...to cherish...and to be joined together. There was no doubt that this was where they belonged...together. 

 

 

But, right now, Jethro is blown away by the sight in front of him. Though he had seen it before hundreds of times, today it is different. That is not just a man he loves, but his husband and he is stunned. He had no idea what deity had smiled upon him not once, but twice and for that he is forever grateful.

 

Their original plan was to freshen up and head out for a romantic dinner to start their honeymoon, but as Jethro watches Tony strip down and step into the tub, leaving the hotel room is not an option. 

 

He stands transfixed, watching as Tony eases all the way down into the tub, taking advantage of the fact it is huge and he can stretch out. Jethro smiles as Tony lifts up a handful of bubbles and gently blows them away. He has lost all track of time as he watches unnoticed, simply enjoying the view.

 

But when Tony stands up to exit the tub, Jethro moans as he watches the water trickle down the long lean lines of his husband’s body. The iridescent sheen of the bubbles casting their own light show on the man’s abs and, as they slide down, they seem to frame the man’s cock in an ethereal nest.

 

Jethro finds himself standing in front of the man without even realizing that he had moved. Without speaking one word, he cups Tony’s neck pulling him down, their lips meeting. The air around the two of them is charged with the emotions that they are feeling as they kiss a kiss that seals their love, life, hope, and dreams together. This is different than the kiss that sealed their vows; it is private between the two of them and manages to speak more eloquently than any words would ever have been able to. 

 

Through it all, the emotions explode and flood between them, joining them together more tightly then before. This is perfect.

 

The need to express every emotion that is flowing between them becomes overwhelming.   
Pulling Tony to him, his lips meet the other man's with a gentle loving passion that has barely scratched the surface in all the time they have been together. Placing his hands on either side of the Tony's face, insuring that he was not going to move, he deepens the kiss as the fire between them ignites. 

 

Feeling Tony’s hands deftly removing his clothes, he breaks the kiss, giving the younger man room to accomplish this. Tony savors each piece of exposed skin, pausing briefly to place a kiss upon it. Kissing a shoulder, he pushes Jethro’s shirt to the floor and begins a trail of kisses up the strong jaw line of the older man, once again capturing his lips, intending to simply mark the moment.

 

The kiss takes on a life of its own as the love they feel for each other pushes to the forefront of everything else. Their hearts pounding in unison as the love flows through their bodies’ intent on marking everything in its path, leaving nothing untouched. 

 

Jethro places his hands on Tony's hips, drawing their bodies together, wanting no space between them. He brings his hand slowly down the younger man’s back conveying everything he feels through his touch. There is no need for words between them and he knows that he would never be able to find the right ones to express everything that he was feeling.

 

Tony’s skin is still glistening with that ethereal glow that makes Jethro wonder if it is simply how he sees the younger man. He would have never thought himself capable of such romantic notions, but here in his arms is the proof. As his hands trail up Tony's chest, he marvels at the beauty of the naked man before him. He can’t think of another word that would do the man justice.

 

He steps into the tub with Tony and pulls them both gently down into the water, and then settles them into the tub facing one another. He begins his own exploration of Tony and proceeds to mark and touch every piece of skin with his lips, mouth, and tongue, making love to all of him before he ever enters his body.

 

Tony feels each touch and the emotion that flows through them is clear; love, adoration, devotion and need, and all on such a deeper and truer level than he could have ever imagined. This is far more than just a consummation of their vows.  
It feels as if their breathing is reliant on the other person, that the blood that pumps through their bodies is shared and an all-consuming need for the other.

 

When Jethro slides into Tony's body, the connection between them becomes palpable. They become one in the truest sense of the word. It feels as though invisible threads come from within their bodies, intertwining so tightly that they could never be broken; their hearts, bodies and souls forever a part of the each other. This is everything. 

 

Their eyes never leave one another as they make love and, with every slow thrust, they give themselves to one another fully, taking them both higher than they had ever been before. Time ceases to mean anything; there is nothing but the two of them. The only sounds that can be heard throughout the room is their breathing and the gentle rhythmic lapping of the water against the tub.

 

Neither one of them wants this moment to end, not ready to give in to their release as it encroaches upon them. But finally, without their consent, it flows through them both at the same time.

 

Not ready to separate from one another, content to bask in their connection, Jethro moves his one hand from the younger man’s back to gently stroke his cheek. With Tony's green eyes still locked on his blue, there is still no need for words as they were rendered speechless; for reflecting in both of their eyes is a love that is never ending. And in the end, how they got to this point isn’t important, that they have is all that matters.


End file.
